


A Gift for Chat

by Solcane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Tendencies, Cat Puns, Chat Noir is exposed to catnip, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, MariChat Smut, Marichat, One Shot, Porn, Sex, Smut, We all know what happens next, catnip, dom!chat, it makes him horny, marichat sin, sin - Freeform, smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solcane/pseuds/Solcane
Summary: Marinette and Chat have become close friends over the years. Marinette wants to surprise Chat with a macaron shaped pillow as a gift, and decides to slip some catnip inside to see if Chat will notice. Chat definitely notices, and Marinette needs to handle the consequences.





	A Gift for Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot celebrating the sin ship, MariChat. Enjoy!

  
  


It started out as a joke. 

Over the years, Chat Noir had demonstrated the intense sweet tooth he secretly had. Due to this, Marinette found herself bringing him baked goods and sweets in and out of costume. She had developed a very close friendship with Chat Noir as Marinette. It started out with him stopping on the balcony to chat and bum some sweets. Over time, they spent more time together and grew closer and closer.

Marinette had finished sewing the macaron pillow, holding it out in front of her to admire the work. It was pink and fluffy, round and soft. She was very pleased. The young woman opened the zipper a bit and slipped the bag of catnip into the center of the macaron.

“What was that Marinette?” Tikki asks, floating around the bluenette’s head.

“It was a little cloth baggie of catnip” Marinette giggles. “I wanted to see if Chat would be able to sniff it out, you know because he’s kinda a big cat?” Marinette says with a roll of her eyes.

“Catnip?” Tikki says a little surprised, “Marinette there is something you should-” Tikki begins but is interrupted by a tapping on the skylight above them.

“Shhh! Tikki hide!” Marinette hushes the Kwami, quickly shoving the gift into her desk drawer. After satisfied with the hiding place, she goes out to pop the skylight open. Chat Noir easily slides down the ladder, landing on the soft carpet resting on her floor. 

“Good evening Princess,” Chat Noir says, his tail flicking playfully behind him. 

“Hi Chat, how was your day today, any crazy superhero stuff?” Marinette asks, already knowing the answer. 

“How about I tell you while I kick your butt?” Chat suggests, wiggling his eyebrows towards the television. 

“You’re on pussycat” Marinette shoots back. 

  
  


The two walk over to sit in front of the small television in her room, naturally falling into the flow of their regular hangouts. Turning on Mecha Strike V, the two of them begin selecting their characters. Thankfully, Marinette’s parents were out of town, so the teens could smack talk each other as loudly as they want. After playing a few rounds, and Chat Noir losing every round, they opt to play cooperatively through the story mode instead. They fall into a comfortable conversation, Chat talking about his day. He recounts the tale (a very liberal interpretation Marinette notes) of the Akuma from today, and how he heroically saved the day, of course.

“Enough about me though, how was your day Marinette?” Chat asks her. “Do anything fun?” 

“Yes actually…” Marinette pauses the game, suddenly popping up from her seat. She goes over to her desk and pulls out the macaron pillow from her drawer. “I actually spent today making you something,” she says, bringing the gift over to her leather-clad partner. 

With a smile and slight blush on her face, Marinette presents the gift to Chat Noir. She places the soft pillow in his hands, along with a bag of matching edible macarons. She watches as a fierce blush paints over Chat’s face, his mouth slightly agape. She plops down next to him again.

After a moment or two of silence, Marientte says, “so do you like it?”

Seemingly snapping out of a trance Chat says, “Yes! Mari! I-I love it.” His hands squeeze the pillow tight. “It’s just been so long since anyone gave me something hand-made, so thoughtful and so unexpected.” Marinette wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She wasn’t expecting her gift to be so impactful on her partner. She had received little gifts like this from friends and family all her life. She watches him open the bag of cookies, happily popping one into his mouth. Suddenly, a sense of sadness washes over her.

“I’m so happy you like it Chat,” Marinette says with a sad smile. “Chat, you really deserve it, you know that right?”

She watches her partner as his ears droop slightly on his head. “Yeah I suppose…” Chat says quietly, swallowing the last bite of cookie in his mouth. “I just don’t have anyone in my life who does stuff like this for me… at least… not anymore.” She watches as his demeanor continues to sink from the previously chipper mood they were both in. 

“Hey you need to feel that pillow though!” Marinette says, reaching over to him and grabbing the soft cookie-shaped gift. “Feel it! Feel how soft it is!” She giggles, pushing the pillow into his face.

“Ahhh! Stop!” Chat says halfheartedly. He reaches behind him, grabbing the cylindrical pillow on the chaise and begins his counter-assault. Marinette is persistent though, desperately wanting to cheer her partner up. Suddenly she has him pinned, the macaron pillow pressed into his cheek.

“Okay! Princess! You win. I surrender” Chat says, his arms raised above his head. “You’re right, this pillow is very soft,” he continues, reaching over to grab the soft pillow smooshed into his face.

Marinette sits back and giggles at Chat lying on the floor, rubbing the pillow over his face. She watches as he continues pushing his cheeks and forehead into the pillow, his leather tail happily twapping on the floor. “Okay Chat, I get it. It’s very soft” Marinette says, rolling her eyes. But Chat doesn’t stop. 

On her hands and knees, she crawls over to Chat. Marinette grabs the pillow and pulls it down from his face. His illuminated green eyes snap to her blue ones. She immediately notes his pupils are extremely dilated and he is breathing through his slightly open mouth.

Marinette’s attention was drawn to her hands grabbing the pillow, as Chat’s black-gloved hands slide over hers.

“M-Marinette,” Chat says in a breath. “Is there something in this pillow?” 

Before Marinette can respond, Chat is sitting up. She begins to back up to give him space, but he quickly pounces on top of her, pushing her onto the beanbag on the floor. Marinette can feel the slight prick of his claws as his hands grip the sides of her waist. His legs are on either side of her, his tail flicking wildly through the air. 

“Catnip!” Marinette squeaks out. “There was catnip in the pillow!” 

“Princess,” Chat says, his voice low. “D-do you know what catnip does to cats?” His hands begin to slide over her nightshirt, the thin material gradually riding up, exposing the soft skin of her stomach and hips. 

Once again, Marinette fails to respond quickly enough and she feels Chat’s hot breath against her ear. His hands make their way onto her bare skin, sending a rush of heat between Marinette’s legs. Unintentionally, she lets out a soft whimper. Chat leans back again, his wild eyes looking over her face. Without notice, his lips are on hers. Rough and feverous, his mouth moves against hers. Before her brain can even decide what to do with her lips, Chat is moving his mouth nipping and kissing down her jawline. She feels his clawed hands grabbing her waist, pinning her to the beanbag. 

“Chat,” she says, her arms coming up to push his shoulders up. “Chat what’s going on?” She asks. Chat resists her efforts, trying to keep her beneath him. With more effort, Marinette shoves Chat back and is able to roll out from under him. Turning around, she sees Chat kneeling where he used to be above her. She looks him over, trying to assess his problem and sees something hard protruding against the leather between his legs. 

Frantically, while Chat appears stunned, Marinette pulls her phone out of her pajama pants. Quickly she looks up how catnip affects cats. “Oh shit,” Marinette says under her breath when she reads catnip can sometimes cause sexual arousal in felines. 

Suddenly, with almost predatory intent, Chat drops low to the ground and turns towards her, his leather tail flicking behind him. On all fours, he bounds over to Marinette towering over her, his eyes glazed over. Marinette swallows the dryness in her throat as he leans into her again. She feels his breath again on her neck as he seems to breathe her scent in deeply.

Marinette couldn’t deny the arousal she was feeling herself. Chat Noir had grown into a gorgeous young man, the years of hero work doing wonders for his body to compliment his already handsome face. The absolute need on his face was stirring something inside Marinette as well. Then, he was at it again, nuzzling into her hair and neck. Nipping, planting kisses. His hands traveling along her waist and stomach. 

Giving in to the sexual energy, Marinette brings her arms up to his back, gripping onto his shoulders. Her acceptance of him only seemed to increase his excitement. His lips leave her neck coming up again to her lips. This time, Marinette opens her mouth to him. He immediately pushes his tongue into her mouth, exploring it greedily. Marinette can feel the hardness beneath his leather suit press up against the soft fabric between her pajama pants. Chat Noir pants into her mouth as he humps her, trying to get any pressure on his aching cock. 

Marinette gasps as she feels his hands explore further up on her chest, his leather hands on her bare skin. Without warning, Chat sinks the sharpness of his claws into her tank top, easily ripping the fabric from her body. The young girl gasps as her skin is suddenly exposed. Before he can ruin her bra, she quickly reaches behind herself and unclasps the garment, throwing it to the side. 

Chat Noir gapes at her bare upper half for a moment, before descending on her bare chest. He takes a breast in each of his hands, kneading the soft flesh under his hands. Marinette arches her back in arousal, pushing her breasts into his hands. Her hands go up into his blonde locks, tugging his flushed face up to hers. While he plays with her breasts, they exchange more animalistic kisses. Chat’s hips continue to move relentlessly, sending waves of pleasure through Marinette as he slides over the sensitive region. Marinette cries into his mouth as he takes her nipples between his fingers, pinching them slightly. Chat takes her bottom lip between his teeth pulling out slightly, earning another whine from the bluenette. From this, he kisses down her chin, down the front of her neck. He lingers, teeth grazing her collarbone. Then he suddenly sucks down hard on the soft skin of her collarbone, causing a sharp gasp from Marinette. With every movement Chat makes, she can feel her arousal growing between her legs as pulses of pleasure make their way down to her sex.

Dragging his tongue against her skin, he continues down her body. On her right breast, his fingers release her nipple but are immediately replaced by his hot mouth. Marinette unconsciously pushes her hips up towards him as the arousal begins to overwhelm her. He swirls his tongue around her pert nipple, teasing it before taking it between his teeth. Her nipple between his teeth, he begins to pull back slightly, before freezing in place. Marinette feels his entire body freeze. His hips stop humping into hers, his hands stop caressing and his mouth stops moving. With a slight _pop_ Chat’s mouth leaves her breast and he raises his head up, his eyes meeting hers. Marinette drops her hands from his hair, laying her arms limply on either side of her head. 

  
  


Flushed and breathing heavily, the two stare at each other in silence. After catching his breath Chat says, “Mari… wh-what's going on?”

“Uhh…” Marinette says, her already red face growing redder. “Apparently catnip makes cats horny, and I put catnip in the pillow as a joke. And, well, here we are…” Marinette trails off, suddenly unable to keep her eyes on his.

“Holy shit Marinette, I’m so sorry,” Chat says, pulling his hands away like he touched a hot stove. “I-I didn’t… y-you are…” Chat starts to stumble, slowing backing away from his position on top of her.

“Chat” Marinette says softly, rising from the floor and taking his trembling hands, bringing them down from the air. “I-it’s okay” she murmurs, “I was really enjoying it.” 

Marinette’s words seem to shock Chat’s system as his eyes slowly find their way back to hers. “You… were… enjoying it?” Chat asks her.

“Yeah” Marinette whispers, “and if you’re okay with it we could keep going.” Marinette tries her best to say this in the most sultry way possible. Her chest is still bare, her nipples hard from Chat’s attention. She looks at Chat through half-lidded eyes, her dark hair lightly touching the top of her shoulders.

“K-keep going?” Chat chokes out, his eyes leaving Marinette’s and looking over her half-naked form. Marinette watches Chat as his eyes shine with lust, his breathing starting to pick up again. They spend a few more moments, tension building as they simply look over each other.

"Okay," Chat says, breaking the silence over the room. With this, he lunges himself back on top of Marinette.

Chat takes Marinette’s wrists in his hands pinning them to the floor on either side of her head. With renewed passion, Chat’s lips find Marinette’s and they both moan as their hips meet again. Chat drags his trapped hardon across the soft but increasingly wet fabric of Marinette’s pajama pants. Marinette can hear a growl building in the back of Chat’s throat as he continually drags his length across her. Marinette pulls her lips from his and begins planting kisses down his jaw and to his neck. She slips one arm from Chat’s grasp and reaches up for the gold bell sitting on his collarbone. She yanks the bell down, exposing the front of Chat’s bare chest. 

Rising a bit off the floor, she continues her kisses down the front of Chat’s bare chest. She can feel the rumbling of a purr building as she moves further and further south. Eventually, the zipper will no longer reveal him further, stopping mid-chest. As Marinette’s hand leaves the bell, Chat pushes Marinette back down to the floor. 

Marinette whimpers as she feels his leather-gloved hands exploring her bare skin. Caressing her shoulders, her arms, her sides, her stomach, and of course her breasts. Her own hands rise to explore his muscular arms and toned shoulders. Chat’s restrained cock is rubbing over her clothed sex, his breath in her ear.

“Mari, you are so beautiful,” he whispers in a deep voice. Marinette is only able to whimper in reply, the sensations beginning to overwhelm her. She feels Chat lean back a bit, his hands sliding down lower to the band of pajama pants. Gently, he slides one finger under the band, tracing the sensitive skin there with a claw. Marinette’s hip buck as she feels the rest of his hand slide beneath the soft cotton of her pants. 

Chat moves so he is lying next to her, his other arm wrapped around her back, coming around to lazily play with her breasts. Marinette’s breath continues to hitch as she feels his fingers on the outside of her soaking wet sex. Chat dips a finger into the very entrance, turning his head at the same time to meet his lips again with Marinette’s. He slowly glides his finger around, almost like he is mapping her out. Marinette can feel her arousal building and her breathing becoming shallow as she moans into Chat’s mouth. 

Suddenly, Chat breaks off the kiss, his hand sliding from Marinette’s pajama bottoms. Marinette lets out a disappointed mewl, and opens her eyes to see a devilish grin on Chat’s face next to her.

“_Purrincess_” he croons, sliding his hand up her stomach. “I never knew how much you wanted me,” he says, gently nipping on her earlobe. 

“You stupid cat” Marinette huffs out.

Chat Noir brings his gloved hand up to Marinette’s face, her juices still glistening on his leather fingertip. “Look what this stupid cat did to you” he growls into her ear. “You’re a mess Marinette, a trembling, wet, mess.”

Marinette can’t exactly deny what Chat is saying. Every word spilling from his mouth only seems to turn her on more. Chat’s hand begins to travel south again, toying with the band of her pajama pants. Marinette can feel his hard cock rubbing against her side. “Listen Mari, if you want me to keep going, you’re gonna need to _purr-suade_ me” his voice continues to rumble in her ear.

“Chat please,” Marinette whimpers, as her sexual frustration escalates. 

“Please what?” Chat trills, continuing his nibbles on her ear. 

“Please touch me,” Marinette whines, her hands desperately trying to move his hand down lower.

“Your wish is my command, Princess,” Chat says with a devilish grin. Chat leans over her ever so slightly to ensure his lips join again with hers. With more haste than before, Chat slips his hand back into her pajama bottoms, sliding his fingers back over her wet sex. Marinette holds tightly onto his toned shoulders as his fingers find her sensitive nub. 

Marinette moans into Chat’s mouth as he continues to pleasure her with his fingers. As Chat continues to roll his fingers over and around her clit, his tongue enters her mouth. Marinette moves her tongue to join his, and the two explore each other’s mouths while Chat’s fingers explore her sex.

Marinette begins to feel a warmth building in her lower abdomen. As Chat continues, the warmth only continues to grow. Chat’s mouth leaves her again and returns to biting and kissing any and all the skin on Marinette he can access. The pleasure continues to build in Marinette, but she feels something is missing to help get her over the edge. 

“Chat” she nearly whispers, opening her eyes to see a pile of blonde hair over her chest, his mouth currently connected with her nipple. 

“Yeah?” Chat says, his glazed eyes meeting hers, his fingers never letting up for a moment.

“I ne-I need you inside of me,” Marinette lets out through pants. 

Chat Noir answers her request with a nod. Marinette watches the muscles of his forearm flex, as he changes his angle to slide a finger into Marinette. Marinette moans as the finger enters her, but it’s not what she needs.

“No Chat,” she says as he brings his face closer to hers, his digit picking up speed as it pumps into her. Reaching up, she grabs his leather cat ears and pulls him forward, so her lips are resting against his human ear. “I need _you_ inside me” she sensually whispers. With this, she feels Chat’s movement falter, as the reality of her request seems to register in his head.

  
  


Slowly, he pulls his finger out of her wetness and slides his hand out of her pajama pants. With superhero swiftness, Chat slides his arm under her knees. With the help of the arm wrapped around her back, Chat lifts Marinette princess style. Marinette yelps at her body suddenly leaving the floor. She can’t help but notice the easy strength Chat Noir possesses as he effortlessly lays her upper half on the chaise, stomach down. Her knees rest on the carpet as she feels Chat move up behind her. She whines as she feels his leather gloves grip her hips, his nails digging slightly in her skin.

Marinette begins to turn her head to look back at Chat when she feels the band of her pajama pants being lowered. “Don’t look,” Chat grunts as Marinette feels him lining up with her. Marinette obliges, turning her head forward. After a couple heartbeats, she hears Chat mutter to detransform and she sees a flash of green light. She listens to a belt quickly hit the floor and jeans shuffling down until she finally feels his bare body against hers. 

Leaning over her, his unveiled cock rests just below her sex. Marinette whines as he moves his warm hands over her back, exploring the flawless curves of her back and hips. He bends down, leaving kisses on her shoulders and back, the ends of his blonde hair tickling her skin. His hands travel to her supple ass, grabbing it greedily. Her body trembles from the attention, her hips pressing down against his hardness, sliding across him. 

Chat Noir leans up and moves his hands to find purchase on her hips. With a flick of his hips, he lines his cock up with Marinette’s entrance. His hold firm on her hips, he slowly sinks his length deep into her. Marinette moans as he fills her up completely. She can feel herself quivering around him as his cock rests inside her.

Painstakingly slow, Chat pulls his cock back out, before slowly pushing it into her again. She hears him whining with effort, seemingly struggling to ensure the pace is slow enough for her. “Chat, please, faster” she instructs him. Needing no more, she feels Chat’s hands tighten their grip as he begins to quicken his pace. 

Chat’s cock pistons in and out of Marinette, her soaking wet sex providing more than enough lubrication for his movements. Marinette can hear Chat growl with exertion as he continually increases the pumping of his hips. Marinette sneaks a hand underneath herself, her fingers easily finding her clit. Chat continually fills her from behind, and Marinette increases her pleasure as she plays with herself. 

Marinette feels one hand leave the firm grip on her hips and snake around under her belly. Chat’s strong hand grips around her wrist, pinning it back by her head. “That is mine Princess” Chat breaths into her ear. Leaning back again, his arm wraps under her taut stomach. His fingers find her swollen clit to continue where Marinette left off. 

Chat’s hips never miss a beat, as he pounds and pounds into her. His fingers never wavering, stroking and circling her clit. Marinette’s arousal is reaching a peak again, the coiling in her abdomen becoming near overwhelming. Chat’s moans and grunts join hers, both of their breathing heavy, the air filled with the sounds and smell of sex. She feels Chat’s cock twitch inside of her, his moans increasing in pitch and frequency. 

“Come for me Mari,” she unexpectedly hears from Chat. “Mari, please come with me inside you,” he huskily groans.

Chat’s words push Marinette over the edge. Marinette nearly screams as the coiling inside her snaps, her orgasm exploding throughout her body. She feels herself trembling as the waves of pleasure flow from her lower abdomen all the way to the tips of her toes and fingers. As she whimpers beneath him, Chat removes his fingers from her overwhelmed clit. Both hands on her hips again, Chat resumes his movements. As he nears his climax, his pumps become less controlled. Marinette hears a snarl forming in the back of his throat as he ruts into her. Hands fixed on her hips, Chat Noir comes inside her with a near roar. Marinette can feel his hot load filling her as he heavily breaths, hips surging forward until every last drop has left his cock. 

Chat’s hands leave her hips as she can feel him gently lay on top of her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. His softening cock still inside her, the two lay together catching their breaths.


End file.
